Even Demons are Affectionate
by yamiXtsuki
Summary: GaaraXOC MALE OC... Muahaha... One-shot. A long time ago, Gaara had a friend. After being discovered as a demon, he flees, going on a mission for a few years. When he returns, Gaara has become the Kazekage. (It sounds serious, but it's not. It's a funny little thing, and I hope you'll enjoy it.) Contains Yaoi.


Alright. Naruto one-shot. But it's _Gaara. _And I wrote it some time ago. I _just_ finished it... 7:13 AM 1-12-10, though. XD

So... the smut probably sucks. I dunno. But... I'm thoroughly satisfied with it. Cause I don't care enough about this particular story to rewrite it all. XD

If you don't like YAOI... or GUYXGUY... you may want to run away... Quickly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... That belongs to... what's the name? Uh... I dunno. But it sure as hell would be rated R if I did. With lots of BL.

* * *

I was walking along the path that led to the Hidden Sand village, coming back from a very long mission to the Kirigakure (Village of the Mist). I had been gone a little over a year and I was very impatient to get back to my home village. I wore a hooded cloak to protect myself from the sun and to hide my appearance. _This is going to be interesting… _I thought, smirking slightly

I looked ahead to see the Sand Village appear past the haze of the sun. Beginning to run, I started to hum, keeping my pace with the song. When I reached the entrance, I ceased humming and removed my hood. The guards greeted me and allowed me to pass. Smirking, I put my hood back on walking into the village.

_I wonder where the redhead is. _Thinking of this, I remembered to when I first met Gaara. It was when he was a little kid. I looked exactly the same back then. Smiling I said to myself, "Damn kid. Turning into the great Lord Kazekage."

~Flashback~

_I was walking along the path of the park. Children laughed happily in the distance. Scoffing I continued walking, seeking the swing set. Everything was so calm there. Finding it, I saw a young red-headed kid sitting there, all alone. He looked sad. _

_I went and sat in the swing next to him. He looked up, surprised. Isn't that the shukaku kid? Poor thing... "Hey, what's up?" I asked him. He stared at me in awe._

_"W-why are you here? Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked, gaping at me like an idiot. _

_"No." I chuckled bitterly. "I don't think I should be afraid of you. Are you really after my death?" He shook his head. "Didn't think so. What's there to be afraid of, then?"_

_"I hold a demon inside me. It could break out and attack you," he spoke sadly._

_Laughing, I said, "I'm not afraid that that that's gonna happen. I think I'm a bit scarier than your 'demon.'" I scoffed, half sarcastically._

_"Will you play with me?" he asked innocently. I shrugged, mentally laughing at how wrong that sounded._

_"I don't have any missions to go on... Why not?" He smiled and stood up. "What do you wanna play?" I shrugged again. "How about-." He was interrupted by a ball flying at the both of us. Reacting quickly, I picked him up and dodged the ball._

_The children that had been playing with the ball laughed. "What you I doing?" I asked coldly._

_One of them said, "Keeping him in line. He's evil!"_

_"You shouldn't kick things at people." my voice was as cold as ice. _

_"He's not a person! He's a demon!" I glared at them all. The red-headed boy looked down sadly. _

_"You're half right. He's not a person. If he was a person, he would be as awful as I kids are. He's a lot better. This kid is not a person or demon, but an angel," I said, glaring at the children. "'Cause only an angel could be that innocent and get made fun like he is."_

_Taking the boy's hand, I lead him away. "What's your name?" I asked him, controlling my hatred for the cruel kids. Bad parents…_

"_Gaara," he replied._

~End Flashback~

I sought out the Kazekage's mansion and began to head in that direction; ready to report the findings of my spy mission. I didn't stop until I got there, ignoring every temptation that shopkeepers gave.

There was an attendant at the front desk. She was the one that I had to talk to; to confront the Kazekage, that is. _What a hassle… Damn people._ Though I had to convince her of who I was, she did eventually direct me and I thanked her briefly, heading towards the young lord.

He was waiting for me when I got there, standing there in all his red-headed glory. He seemed changed; his eyes weren't as cold as they were before and he stood much more upright than he had in his younger years. It was as if he had pride with who he was, unlike when I left. Then again, he's been the Kazekage for a while now… I guess it's reasonable. Not to mention, I was happy with the change so I wasn't about to argue with it.

I bowed to him. "Lord Kazekage. I have returned with the treaty for Kirigakure." Yes, my mission was to confirm an alliance. Took me forever to convince them that Gaara was not going to betray them for anything.

"Yami..." he said quietly. His voice was softer too! Okay, who is this? Where's the normal Gaara that we all know and love!? Well, some of us do anyway…

"Did you develop an alternate personality when I left, Gaara? Cause you aren't acting the same as I usually do." I gave him a weird look.

"No. I'm the same, aren't I?" He seemed confused.

"Nope. Not the same. You're acting nice. Sure, you were originally really kind and stuff but ya never acted that way. What the hell happened?"

He shrugged. I frowned at him and took a step closer, staring at him curiously. _De ja vu. _I smirked and glared slightly at the same time.

~Flashback~

"_Hey, Gaara," I called softly. He looked away from the painting on the wall. "You wanna go play in the park later? I'll show you my new jutsu."_

_He looked at me curiously. "New jutsu? What kind?"_

_I smiled at him and patted his head. Wait. Crap he's grown! What happened to my _little _red-headed friend?! "Shit! What the hell have they been giving you?! You're fricken tall! Well… er… taller…" I stared at him with a twinge of curiosity. _

_He smiled and shrugged._

~End Flashback~

"Stop getting taller! You're taller than me now!" I whined at him.

He smirked at me. "But it gives me such an advantage." I raised an eyebrow at him. Now he was flirting with me. God, what is this world coming to?

I wonder what the village would say if they ever found out that their absolutely wonderful (that was not sarcastic), lovable, sexy… *ahem* Kazekage was gay? And he wasn't a virgin… I did _that _job.

~Flashback~

_I looked into Gaara's pleading eyes. Eyes that pleaded for me to take him away. To take his innocence. To just _take_ him. I didn't think it was right. I was seventeen as I had been for centuries now. (Which that in itself was a very contradicting concept.) And for many years to come. He… he was just fifteen. Should he really lose it now? Something that he could never regain?_

_Could I hurt Gaara that way? Could I cause him guilt and regret like that? He already had to live with Shukaku inside him. Wasn't there enough shame in his life? I know that he wanted it. He had said himself and he never lied to me. _Never. _To him it was like a sin. Odd kid…_

"_Y-yami…" he pleaded. I looked into his eyes. They were so filled with lust and want I practically gave in. I kissed him, trying to make him forget. Then, he latched onto me and I was forced inside. _

_I gasped, looking at him worriedly. He had his eyes closed and his jaw was clenched in pain. Then, he looked up at me and smiled. He _smiled. _I knew how much pain this caused. It _hurt _like _hell. _Especially since we'd had no lube… Poor thing… I hadn't even prepared him yet… And he _smiled. _What the hell?!_

"_I love you, Gaara…" I stroked his face softly. I could feel him slowly relaxing. I didn't move yet. No, that would hurt him. I didn't want that. It was a struggle for me, though. Being inhuman and all… It was harder to control urges… _

"_Yami…" His arms latched around my neck, he pulled me down and forced his hips upward, crushing them into mine. "_Move." _He demanded. I moaned softly at the same time he gasped in pain. I didn't move. I refused to let my demonic being control me. _

_Sure, I wanted to pound him into the bed until I was satisfied and even the headboard was broken. Sure, I wanted him writhing beneath me and screaming out my name. I just didn't want him to get hurt. Not like me… Not like how I was all those years ago…_

_He seemed to have gotten used to having me inside him, seeing as he was moving in a repetitive motion, now. He was also moaning. That was a hell of a turn-on. _

_I began returning the gesture, then, pounding into him like no tomorrow. And he loved it. He was in a complete euphoria (a little tidbit I picked up with my psychic abilities). And he wasn't alone, either. I was there, with him, moving my body into his throughout our wonderful nirvana. _

_I could feel his muscles clenching as he neared his release and dug his nails into my back. It hurt, when he did that. And I liked it. A lot. Because I was masochistic and kinky like that…_

_I slammed into him again, earning myself a loud moan- almost scream- and a wave of pleasure. I did it at the same exact angle and he actually did scream this time. I would have been worried if he hadn't been screaming my name and panting "more, more" afterwards… _

_Giving out a loud moan myself, I slammed my hips into his one last time before we both came. I pulled out of him, panting hard. I smirked slightly and leaned down, running my tongue over his soft length. It twitched and I smirked more, sucking him dry._

_God that tasted good. Almost like chocolate but better… I licked his chest, wanting more. He was getting hard again, moaning softly. I, myself, was getting hard, too. _

"_Y-yami…" he gasped as I began biting and sucking and licking all over his chest. "More!"_

_~End Flashback~_

I smiled, closing my eyes and shaking my head once, carefully hiding the fact that I was hard again. Gaara raised an eyebrow at me as I watched him again.

I loved the way he looked… kinda like a lost puppy mixed with an angel… and a panda… With the dark rings around his eyes and the tattoo above his left eye. The outfit he had on really looked good too… Even if it would look better on the floor…

"Hey, Gaara?" He nodded. "When is that one festival… The Spring one?"

"Tomorrow…" he muttered, trying to figure out where I was going with this.

"Holy shit! _Tomorrow?!_" I didn't know it was already _spring. "_Do you have any free time today?" He nodded. "When?"

"The rest of the day…" he seemed apprehensive. I smirked. This would be funny… Dragging around the Kazekage to go shopping. Scratch that. Dragging around the _sexiest boy I've ever met _that earned the title of Kazekage around the village of which he ruled to go shopping for kimonos. _That _will be funny.

I giggled not-so-boyishly and grabbed his hand. "Great! We can start now!" He frowned but followed obediently. He trusted me so much. It was so adorable!

~Hours later~

"NO!" he finally shouted. I giggled again. I was dragging him to every shop that the village had that sold clothes. It was funny cause I was buying _everything _that fit and looked nice. Not like I needed the money, though…

_~Flashback… again~_

"_Hey, Yami. I never see you eat. Why?" the fifteen-year-old Gaara asked me. God, why did he have to look so damn sexy in the sunset?!_

"_Um… well… I don't need to eat…" I said, looking down. _

"_But everyone needs to eat… Even I do and I have Shukaku inside me…" He smiled at me half-sad, half actually happy._

_I smiled sadly back. "I wouldn't want to scare you Gaara…" He scoffed._

"_It can't be much worse than a demon inside you, can it?" He raised an eyebrow, watching me. _

"_Yes, it can actually." He looked slightly afraid. "I didn't tell you before because there's hardly any danger to it, actually. Because I've been trained to resist for years, it's no longer any problem. Actually, I can't _stop_ controlling myself…"_

"_What is it? A god sealed inside you?" He was slightly amazed now. I smiled, if only just a little bitter._

"_I wish it was that easy… A seal, huh? That's how they do it…" I trailed off, closing my eyes and laying down. _

"_Yami…" he whined. _

_I opened one eye and sighed, sitting up again and closing my eyes while facing the sun. "I know you'll never let it go if I don't tell you…" I opened my eyes again and stared at him fully in the face. "I guess you could say that I do have a demon, like you. But I'm bad, for lack of a better term. I'm… I'm…" He leaned forward. "I'm the demon."_

"_Huh?" God, he was being naïve. I sighed and looked down. "I don't get it. How is that worse than what I am?"_

"_I _am _the demon, Gaara. I'm not human." I looked him in the eye._

"_W-what? N-no… You're… a demon?" He stared at me fearfully. "That can't be… Can it?"_

"_I wish." I looked down at the street below. _

"_You're a d-demon… a monster…" he whispered and ran back into the building._

_I winced and clenched my shirt, noting that was where my heart was. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and turn to fire as it hit my hand. How long had it been since I last cried? One... two hundred years? The time when I was raped, I think._

Oh, well… I guess a long-ass mission is in order. _With that thought, I went back into the building, filling out the request form for a long mission…_

_~End Flashback~_

Gaara glared at me when I held up a emerald green kimono. "No." I smiled at him. I had never been angry or upset with him for that. It just was that it hurt to know the truth. That I wasn't natural. The only reason I left was because I knew Gaara needed some time for himself. To think. To decide whether he would stay with me or not.

"But you'd look so cute in it…" I whined. I had been trying to figure out what to make him wear for the festival. He just wasn't cooperating. He didn't like green or orange or purple or pink… Okay so I can understand purple and pink but _green? _Why must he dis the lovely color of the forest. Oh, yeah. He's a sand-nin. Maybe tan would work?

I held up a tan one. "_No_." Damn… How about… blue? "No." Please say yes to black! It looks sexy! "Fine."

Wow. Just like that? I just needed _black?!_ Thank the hellish lords that decided to make our lives miserable. Never mind…

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the register and paid for his kimono. I didn't let him change out of it seeing as the pre-festival was already started. Besides, I was almost late for the singing contest I was signed up for. Yeah, I like to sing…

Anyway, I transformed into a woman because Gaara didn't want anyone to know he was a gay Kazekage. Whatever. Not like I care… I had a black kimono on too, it was short though, unlike Gaara's. I like to show off.

While I walked, I did a little dance in my head, making a song out of the words, "I'm a sexy woman and I'm gonna fuck the Kazekage~!"

I smirked as he went into a building, watching him go. With the sign of amusement still in place, I went around the back. Many women were scattered around the building, some really sluttish and some… Not so pretty… I supposed I was dressed like a slut too, though. My kimono cut off at mid-thigh, showing more than a little cleavage… I had a right though! I was trying to impress the sexiest boy alive… And I was guy…

I was number three... Damn. I wanted to be last. Oh well. A girl made her way onto the stage, shyly singing in a high but beautiful voice. Cute. Another girl sang.

And then it was my turn. I made my way onto the stage, smiling at the audience. I hadn't prepared a song, not needing to. I didn't have stage fright and my voice was pretty good, male or female. I decided to sing Amazing Grace. It was such a pretty song…

Usually the crowd would talk but now they were absolutely silent. Stunned eyes watched my every move (thanks to my unbelievably sexy body and a little ninjutsu that ruler used to call attention from their subjects…). I stared into Gaara's eyes, tuning out the place and remembering when I'd sing him to sleep. He was remembering, too.

_~Flashback~_

_Gaara smiled up at me, in the way no one else ever saw. He was exhausted, from training all day and then… _that. _That terrible pleasure that we both enjoyed. Never going to stop, but not desiring to continue. _

_I frowned, noting that he couldn't sleep because of Shukaku. I smirked to myself, opening my mouth and singing in a low voice, "…"_

_~End Flashback~_

"Pain, pain, come today… I want to feel something… I need something to keep me… Keep me in… reality…" My voice echoed around the stage, starting softly and rising in a crescendo before fading off into a light piano. "Keep me awake! Don't let me sleep… Keep me sane! Living the dream… Keep me alive! Away from all the lies… How can I live, without you by my side?" I paused for a dramatic effect, before slipping into another verse.

"I am… lonely, without you… You, my only friend in this perilous place… They hate me, hate you too… But we'll have something, that none can take…" I looked into Gaara's eyes, smiling. A flicker of a smirk flitted across his face, his thoughts echoing the words I sung. "Keep me awake! Don't let me sleep… Keep me sane! Living the dream… Keep me alive! Away from all the lies… How can I live, without you by my side?" I snapped my fingers, making three of me appear behind me, having them be the background voices."(Awake) I still want to breathe… (Insane) I still want to see…

(Alive) I still want to… Still want to!" I increased my volume, singing rather high notes that left some people's mouths dropped in awe. "I feel you… (so soft)… I know you're there… (haunting me)… And now that I can… (no longer see you)…

"I'll love you till the end of our days… No matter what I'll wait… So this hunger you may sate… And I'll be by your side always… Though I look deep into your eyes… and curse you aloud this night…. I'll only say that I… need you to stay alive…" Again, the other me's took to echoing. "Keep me awake! (Awake!) Don't let me sleep… (Don't, don't let me…) Keep me sane! (Insane…) Living the dream… (For what can this be?) Keep me alive! (Alive!) Away from all the lies…(Let me not die…) (Awake) Still want to breathe… (Insane) Can no longer see… (Alive) Still want to… (Awake!) Still want to breathe! (Insane!) Can you just see? (Alive) Still need… still need you…"

It took a moment of silence before applause erupted around the room. Cheers and encores took the crowd into new levels of loud, while I just stared at Gaara, grinning.

Remembering I was on stage, I bowed and left (dispersing my clones, of course), winking at Gaara. He knew what was coming tonight. I smiled to myself as I concocted ways to make him moan my name. Oh, the pleasure… His tight space, nails digging into my back while I-

"What the hell was that, you whore?" It was the girl who went just before me. A slutty bitch, too.

"Dunno… Better than your's?" I smirked at the anger in her eyes.

"You better watch yourself, missy. You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Don't I? You certainly don't. Look, slut, I'm only gonna say this once," I paused, my fangs poking at the inside of my lips as my vision flashed red. She wanted my Gaara… _My Gaara._ How dare she?! "If you bother me, at all, even indirectly or on accident, you're going to be in a world of pain. And not the kinky kind, either."

She certainly looked shocked. Her ugly face, under all that make-up, twisted from shock, to anger, to horror. I smiled sweetly and waved her goodbye.

The rest of the night passed quickly, nothing of importance happening. Besides me winning, but that was expected. I had years of experience on these _little girls. _Gaara and I walked to his office, carrying a few bags of kimonos. I smiled as I thought of taking every single one of them off of Gaara's sexy body… Slowly, pleasuring him all the way… A bite or two on-

"Yami? Are you okay?" I was spacing out. Why imagine when I could have the real thing? Oh, yeah… We had to talk first… Damn it.

"Oh, nothing… Just imagining getting you undressed is all." Hey, I can flirt too… Even if I'm supposed to be serious. "First, are you okay, Gaara? Do you want me anymore?"

He looked up, shocked. My attitude had gone from playful and flirty to serious and sad in a split second. "What do you mean?"

I smiled sadly. "I'm a demon, remember? A monster?" He winced. I stared at him for a moment before putting on my infamous perverted grin and saying, "Well, am I allowed to fuck you or not?"

He laughed. I almost fainted, my illusion of female dissipating. _Soon…_ "Well… I don't know… it's been awhile and I don't know if we can do it anymore, 'cause of me being Kazekage, now and all." He was toying with me. I hated that. He knew it. Sexy bastard.

I shook my head. "Do you have any idea how it's going to affect me if you say no? I already got a hard-on…" He raised an eyebrow, looking down at the crotch of my pants. There wasn't a tent, like he expected… I wanted to laugh. "I'm a _demon_. I know how to hide a certain _hard _part of my body when I get excited."

"Well… I suppose…" Bastard, teasing me like this. I jumped on him, ripping off the new kimono I got him. I watched his eyes. Surprise. Annoyance. Fear? Love. _Love._ My lips smashed into his, silencing any protests he had. Spurred on by the passionate emotion in his eyes, I quickly took to removing my clothing, procuring a bottle of lube from the sack I carried my weapons in.

He raised an eyebrow as the scent of vanilla filled the room (though I gave no chance for him to ask any questions). I latched my mouth onto his length swiftly. Skillfully (I'd been practicing with popsicles for _years_) I licked at it, eliciting a low groan from his delicious mouth. Whilst I did this, I squirted some of the vanilla liquid onto my middle finger, spreading it to my ring and then my pointer.

I had this planned out, of course. Unlike the first time we did it, I came prepared. And determined to have him squirm. In pleasure, certainly.

I inserted my middle finger into his entrance, swirling it around. He let out a loud groan as I continued, having gotten used to the intrusion rather quickly. Another finger inserted, another moan. I repeated the process with a third finger, moving my ligaments in and out quickly, keeping an inconsistent pace to throw him off.

Eventually, I found _that_ spot, making him groan rather loudly. I held his hips down with my left hand, fingered him with my right and sucked him off with my mouth. I was busy.

"Y-yami… stop…" Insert loud moan here. "_Teasing me…_"

"Ah, hell no." I smirked up at him whilst my mouth was still on his hard length. I hummed into it, earning a nice whimper in my ears. After just a few more thrusts of my fingers, and a little sucking, he came into my mouth.

I swallowed the liquid that was shot into my oral cavity, sucking it dry. He panted above my head, eyes closed and chest heaving.

"God _damn_, Yami. What… Never mind…" Gaara paused, mulling over his thoughts. "Again."

I looked up at him, a big, twisted grin on my face. "I love you, Gaara."

He raised a non-existent eyebrow at me. "Wha-. Oh…" He sighed. "I hate that, you know… All the mushy crap… Alright, I love you, too."

* * *

So? Crap? XD


End file.
